


Hush - Lists

by Nathaniel_Quietly



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 19:44:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathaniel_Quietly/pseuds/Nathaniel_Quietly
Summary: So for those who havent heard, October is here and we at DC Animated Adventures are teaming up with Nazario Designs to giveaway the complete Batman: The Animated Series on DVD! Chris will draw a villain a day and you just write a short 400-500 word story about that character and you're entered! That simple!Lance and I decided that we wanted to play along as well, even though we're not qualified to win (as we are putting on the contest). Here's my entry for today: Hush! (Check outThe DCAA Facebookfor more information.)





	Hush - Lists

Bruce Wayne.

Edward Nigma.

Harvey Dent.

Thomas Elliot bent all his thoughts towards The List. Used it to sharpen his anger. To whet his rage.

Selina Kyle.

Jason Todd.

Richard Grayson.

All of them, to a one, had betrayed him. Played him false. Made a mockery of his plans.

Alfred Pennyworth.

The Demon's Head, and his daughter, Talia.

Pamela Isley.

He would bring suffering to each one, in their turn. They would all pay for their slights to his person. He would burn this world like a cherry pit in a campfire. But first, he would visit each name on The List, and butcher them in turn.

Waylon Jones.

Basil Karlo. 

Leslie Tompkins.

The order of The List was inconsequential. Time and planning and convenience would dictate the order of their suffering. Only one name never changed; only one never left its place at the top.

Bruce Wayne.

Bruce Wayne.

Bruce Wayne.

“Know thy enemy as you know thyself.” Elliot had changed his face to match that of his enemy; had tried to usurp that enemy’s life when he was thought dead by his closest and a recluse by the public. Wayne’s little birds and doddering replacement father had ended that charade far sooner than he would have hoped.

Tim Drake.

Damian Wayne.

Duke Thomas.

For now, The List grew, and flowered. Now was not the time to attack. Wayne was still crippled from the onslaught of the Owls, and their Talons; from the antics of The Joker and the other-dimensional doppelgangers. Elliot would not attack when Wayne was so weak. Bane had thought that the correct tactic, and had lost. He himself had tried to use Wayne’s many foes against him first, and had come to regret it.

Bruce Wayne.

Bruce Wayne.

Bruce Wayne.

His first thought upon waking, his last before falling asleep. The keystone of his hate, the beginning of his mantra. His Omega, his end point, his obstacle and goal in one.

Bruce Wayne.

Bruce Wayne.

Bruce Wayne.

The order of The List was inconsequential, save that Bruce Wayne was first. And Bruce Wayne would be last. He would live to see his friends and enemies both struck down, broken, tortured, ruined before him. He would learn true despair, as Tommy Elliot had learned when his mother survived that fateful accident. And he would know the author of his pain. The architect of his fall.

Thomas Elliot.


End file.
